This invention is concerned with parison transferring and article removing in glassware forming machines, in particular glassware forming machines of the individual section type.
Glassware forming machines of the individual section type generally comprise two operating stations which are a parison-forming station and an article-forming station at which parisons formed at the parison-forming station are formed into articles of glassware. Parison-transferring means, often called an invert mechanism as it inverts the parison, transfers the parisons from the parison-forming station to the article-forming station and article removing means, often called a take-out mechanism, removes completed articles from the article-forming station and deposits them on a dead plate. Such a machine is described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 1,911,119.
In G.B. Patent Specification No. 1,491,859, a machine of the individual section type is described in which parisons are transferred linearly to an intermediate station before being transferred, again linearly, to the article-forming station. The parisons are supported at the intermediate station for re-heating of the chilled surface thereof by heat retained in the remainder of the parison. This enables a faster operation of the machine as the parisons do not have to pause at the article-forming station to allow such re-heating. This invention is applicable to machines in which the parisons are transferred linearly to the article-forming station whether directly from the parison-forming station or from an intermediate station.
It has been recognised (see European Patent Specification No. 0,059,568) that it is desirable to move parisons linearly by an electrical or hydraulic servomechanism operated by an electrical command signal so that the parisons are moved according to a position against time curve designed to minimise distortion of parison by acceleration and de-acceleration forces. It is an object of this invention to provide a machine in which distortion of both parisons and newly-formed articles is minimised and which is capable of high production speeds.